EP 88-201009.3 discloses aqueous liquid detergent compositions containing a peroxygen bleach. The compositions are designed to limit the amount of available oxygen in solution. Enzyme-containing compositions are disclosed. The patent document does not disclose stabilization systems for the enzymes. At the time of filing of the present patent application, no publication of EP 88-201009.3 has taken place.
EP 28 865 discloses a stabilization system for enzymes in a liquid detergent composition comprising formic acid or a salt thereof and calcium ions. The disclosed composition have a pH of from 6.5 to 8.5.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,381,247 discloses a dry, powdered, enzyme containing, bleaching compositions; stabilizers including magnesium sulphate are disclosed.
Liquid detergent compositions containing enzymes and stabilization agents including magnesium salts are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,676,374; 4,443,355 and GB-A-2,794,826